


Make it Better

by yellow_craion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: Raphael cries his heart out and papa!Magnus takes care of his boy.





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. it could take place at any point, I didn't specify the reason of Raphael's heartbreak
> 
> 2\. I keep reading about Magnus calling Raphael snowflake and I love it so I borrowed it, but I have no idea where that endearment came from
> 
> 3\. wrote in a day! woohoo~~!

Magnus answered the phone after only two tones.

"Yes?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Something wrong?"

Raphael hesitated. "N-no. Nothing's wrong. Just, can I come by?"

"Of course you can," he could actually hear his smile. 'I'll portal you in, give me a minute."

After Magnus hung up it only took a moment for a purple swirl of energy to appear before Raphael and he stepped through, into the warlock's apartment.

Without any preamble, he came up to Magnus and put his head on the warlock's chest.

"Oh, Raphael," Magnus cooed and put his hand on the vampire's neck. He didn't ask what was bothering him. It could wait. For now they could just stand still, only his thumb drawing soft circles on cold skin.

Soon, all the tension that had been building in the vampire for days dissipated in a violent shudder. Stepping even closer, he grabbed fistfuls of Magnus' silk shirt and breathed in his scent.

"Do you need to talk?"

Raphael shook his head against Magnus' chest silently, messing up his hair a bit.

"Alright."

Raphael's loud breaths worried Magnus, until they morphed into actual sobs and broke his heart. He pulled the vampire to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "You're safe," he whispered, planting a kiss on top of his head. "Take as long as you need. I'm here."

In response, Raphael gave a jerky nod and continued sobbing.

-

Eventually he quieted down to occasional sniffles that prompted Magnus to magically produce a soft handkerchief between his fingers and silently offer it to his vampire.

"Thank you," he said wetly, blowing his nose in it. Once done, he fumbled with the material, but with another wave of a hand, Magnus disposed of it. Raphael saw the bloody mess that had become of Magnus' silk shirt and was just about to speak when the warlock lifted his chin up with a finger.

"Don't you dare apologize," Magnus reminds sternly.

Raphael smiled and wiped at his face with his hand uselessly, then rolled his eyes at red smudges on his palm.

Looking at the red streaks smeared all over Raphael's face from his bloody tears, Magnus got an idea. "Sit, snowflake," he indicated the sofa. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Raphael hummed in agreement and sat down, and watched Magnus go into his bedroom and come back out, with a few items in his hands.

Magnus joined him at the sofa and put a little baggie of cotton pads and some bottled clear liquid between them. "May I…?" He asked, opening the bag and spilling a few pads out onto the cushion.

Surprised by the offer when he was about to pick a pad himself, Raphael swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Of course."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on feeling the cold softness first against his cheek, then moving in slow circles toward the bridge of his nose. The liquid had a faint flowery scent and he breathed it in deliberately. Magnus took his time dabbing at his skin, allowing the process to soothe them both.

Once Raphael's face was clean and there was a small pile of bloodied cotton pads on the table, Magnus put the supplies away and with a wave of his hand, produced a tall glass of warm blood. "Drink up," he passed it with a wink.

Initial inhale told the vampire it wasn't just blood, and when he took a sip he tasted …chocolate. He laughed. This was the concoction Magnus had used to prepare for him when he'd been a fledgling.

"Thank you."

Magnus acknowledged it with a smile and a nod.

After some quiet consideration, Raphael toed his shoes off quickly and took off his jacked, then swung it over the back of the sofa. In one fluid motion, he laid down with his head on Magnus' lap. "Can we stay like this?"

"Of course," he murmured. Ever so softly, Magnus brushed his fingers through Raphael's hair. "I'm here, snowflake. Not going anywhere."


End file.
